


faster than my eyes can adjust

by genresavvy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ghost/living person au</p>
            </blockquote>





	faster than my eyes can adjust

Phil had never believed in ghosts. It was just one of those things that he’d never really bought. Aliens? Maybe. Time travel? Maybe. But not ghosts.

Which was why he was staring wide-eyed at the beautiful young woman who stood before him, who was slightly transparent and pale and looked everything like the way ghosts were portrayed in movies or described in books.

He meant to say something smart, or ask her something that was meaningful, but instead all he could manage was, “Um.”

She seemed just as surprised as he was, and she stares with a matching look of shock, “You — you can see me?”

"Yeah." He managed, "You — you’re a ghost." There was a long pause, and he glanced around, "Unless this is…a joke?"

"Uh. No. Not a joke, I’m really a ghost." She paused, then added, "My name’s Audrey."

"I’m Phil." He replied, holding out his hand for a handshake before wincing, "Sorry, sorry."

She laughed, “It’s okay.”


End file.
